Strelizia
is a custom-made FRANXX mecha. Its Pistil is always Zero Two. There had been many people who volunteered to be Strelizia's Stamen, but none survived in the long term. Known notable Stamens include Code:081, who was killed due to Zero Two's dangerous piloting; Mitsuru, who was too eager to prove himself and was traumatized after just one sortie in Strelizia and Hiro, who was the only one to survive more than three sorties in Strelizia. Thanks to this feat, Hiro was declared Strelizia's official Stamen. Appearance Strelizia is a large robot with a body colored white, orange, and red. It has large shoulder pads, with feet styled like red heels. It has a pair of long orange strands resembling hair on the sides of its face, with orange eyes. On Strelizia's forehead, there is a long, pointed gray-blue antenna. Strelizia wields a white, red, and orange lance called "Queen Pike", which is the tail during Stampede Mode. In Episode 15, Zero Two piloted Strelizia herself, resulting in constant Stampede Mode. Afterwards, Strelizia color scheme was changed to red after Hiro reunited with Zero Two. In Episode 16 it showed that the FRANXX was back to normal color scheme. History Zero Two piloted Strelizia with Code:081 in order to defeat a Klaxosaur, but was overwhelmed and Code:081 was killed during the battle in Episode 01. It crashed close to Hiro. Hiro was surprised to see Zero Two in the cockpit but decides to ride with her anyway, feeling that his life has little worth if he can't pilot a FRANXX. They were able to successfully re-activate Strelizia and defeat the Klaxosaur. Dr. FRANXX says that when the negative and positive - male and female factors combine and their hearts become one, the Iron Maiden will reveal her true form. After the battle, Zero Two emerges, holding an unconscious Hiro with a smile on her face. In Episode 03, Delphinium, Argentea and Genista were sortied on a Klaxosaur hunt but the mission quickly goes awry and all of them were pinned down. Nana and Hachi then agreed to send Strelizia to relieve them. Hiro volunteered to pilot her but Hachi stopped him as he was not an official Parasite. Mitsuru offered his help, eager to prove that he's superior to Hiro, much to Zero Two's chagrin. She asked Hiro to pilot with her but he refused, with much grief still left in his heart. Zero Two, reluctantly accepts. After successful synchronization, Strelizia arrives in Level 8 and managed to rescue the other FRANXXs but Zero Two, not willing to return just yet, decides to test Mitsuru to his limits. Mitsuru survived, but was heavily traumatized and Plantation 13 had to send a unit to recover Strelizia. Zero Two then declares that only Hiro can be her partner. Strelizia was to be sent to the front lines along with its Pistil in Episode 04 but the decision was cancelled after Hiro "said such embarrassing things" to Zero Two that she couldn't bother to leave. They then danced together through the halls and blew up the Hangar where Strelizia was kept. She then set off to join the rest of Squad 13 on their mission. In Episode 15, Zero Two piloted Strelizia herself, resulting in constant Stampede mode. Afterwards, Strelizia color scheme was changed to red after Hiro reunited with Zero Two. Gallery pl:Strelizia Category:FRANXX es:Strelizia